fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Assassination Classroom: Korosensei-Q!
Author's note:' This page will contain spoilers for the Assassination Classroom manga and anime series. The series is one of my favourites, and I highly suggest you watch the original Assassination Classroom anime series before delving too deep into this page! ---- '''''Assassination Classroom: Korosensei-Q! (Japanese: 暗殺教室: 殺せんせーQ! Ansatsu Kyōshitsu: Korosensei-Q!) is a turn-based role-playing video game based upon the Koro-sensei Q! manga written by Kizuku Watanabe and illustrated by Jō Aoto, itself a spin-off of Yūsei Matsui's manga series Assassination Classroom. Korosensei-Q! takes place in a fantasy universe known as Asmonal where the characters are implied to be, in-universe, the characters in a role-playing game, a fact that they are the most part unaware of. This universe is separate to the universe in which the Assassination Classroom manga took place, but are connected through having the same characters and roughly the same, albeit reimagined, events. Much like the original Korosensei-Q manga series, the game pokes fun at the main story of Assassination Classroom, often using the series' events (and spoilers) as jokes. Assassination Classroom: Korosensei-Q! focuses on Class 3-E of the Kunugigaoka Academy of Magic, who are made up of 'misfits' who are hindered by various 'bugs' that impair their magical abilities. It is because of these 'bugs' that the Demon King, a monster known as Korosensei, decides to teach them in the ways of combat so that they can be the ones to finally slay him. Both the Japanese and English cast members reprise their roles from the anime adaptions of Assassination Classroom and Korosensei-Q. In regards to the English localization of the game, the team did not otherwise try to keep consistent changes made by FUNimation Productions, LLC, who localized and distributed both previous anime adaptions in North America, in their dubbing of the anime adaptions; as such, the character who was known as the "Reaper" in FUNimation's localization is properly renamed to "God of Death", just as in the original Japanese version. Each chapter (or "episode", as it is referred to) of the game begins with the opening of the Korosensei-Q! anime adaption, [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I76ODZ_IDuY Re: Quest!], remade using the game's 3D models and assets. Unlike the anime's opening sequence, which featured a preview for the episode it preceded, this version of the opening instead uses the same clips throughout the game. That said, certain elements of the opening are altered depending on the events of the previous episode, such as adding in transfer students as they join Class 3-E or once other major characters are introduced. Gameplay Assassination Classroom: Korosensei-Q! is a turn-based role-playing game with heavily dungeon exploration elements. Players form a team of four students to take into a dungeon, which they can explore freely and defeat the enemies inside it. Class 3-E often have various goals set for them by Korosensei, thus explaining their presence within these dungeons; while players can leave the dungeon at any time, it is only completed once the specified objectives are completed and the dungeon's main boss defeated. In battle, all characters can have up to five unique skills, be they magic-based or melee-based, in their repertoire at one time. All attacks have different elemental properties - Fire, Earth, Wind, Electricity, Ice, Light, and Darkness - which can damage foes more or less depending on their elemental resistances. In addition to offensive skills, characters can also learn magical spells that alter their offensive or defensive capabilities, as well as inflict certain status ailments upon their enemies. Unfortunately, a character's 'bug' may activate at random while in battle, which impacts their movement, stats, attacking capabilities, and more; much as how the original Assassination Classroom manga saw Class 3-E training to be assassins, and thus quick to adapt to unforeseen circumstances and improvise new techniques, the character's different bugs force the player to improvise when they activate. As characters are teamed up together, their bonds increase. Once levelled up, pairs of characters can perform special attacks, and have unique dialogue that can not be heard/read under any other circumstances. These bonds also increase the characters' own individual stats, and they gain EXP at a faster rate when working alongside one another. Within dungeons, the game acts as a sort of 3D puzzle platforming title. In the original Assassination Classroom series, the students of Class 3-E trained to be assassins, and thus were all incredibly agile. In order to proceed through dungeons, the player's party must complete certain puzzles to be able to move onwards. Story :Tired of the repetitive lifestyle that comes with being a Hero, an unnamed man, with the help of a profession clerk named Aguri Yukimura, changes his 'class' from Hero into the 'Demon King', inheriting the job from a demon by the name of Neuro Nōgami. Soon after becoming the Demon King, he is cursed and transformed into a yellow being with incredible speed, though even with this new power he grows bored of his profession quite quickly. Once he creates dungeons for heroes to journey through, boost the morale of his troops, and performs maintenance on all of his traps, this being grows weary of doing nothing all day, and thus decides to train a group of up-and-coming heroes so that they can slay him. Alas, while this being, who comes to be known by the name of "Korosensei" by his students - a play on the Japanese words for 'unkillable' (殺せない, korosenai) and 'teacher' (先生, sensei) - only wishes to train those wishing to be valiant heroes, he and Class 3-E are plagued by other challenges as they grow stronger. Characters :Korosensei (殺せんせー) :Voiced by Jun Fukuyama (Japanese) and Sonny Strait (English) Korosensei is a yellow being who possesses incredibly high speeds, a power bestowed upon him once he donned the robes left for him by the former Demon King. Born a human being, Korosensei was once a Hero who slayed monsters out of good conscious, though this was a profession he eventually found to be tiresome; he would also, in a short time, come to find his new profession as The Big Bad just as tiresome. Wanting to spice up his life, Korosensei struck a deal with the Royal Knights, and decided to become a teacher for those possessing 'bugs', and give them the strength to defeat him. Despite his title of Demon King, Korosensei does not act villainous to anyone, instead being more of a comical character who genuinely worries about his students and wishes to get to know them the best he can, even going so far as to compile all of their secrets in a notebook. His speed stat is 99999, something which should never be possible. While human, he went by the name of "The Imperial Prince of the Fateful Eternal Wind." Party Members While not all party members are available from the beginning of the game, all 28 members of Class 3-E can eventually be unlocked for use in play. In addition to these 28 students, Korosensei can also be unlocked as a party member once the final boss of the game has been defeated. :Nagisa Shiota (潮田 渚) :Voiced by Mai Fuchigami (Japanese) and Lindsay Seidel (English) Nagisa Shiota is a very androgynous-looking boy who, while untrained, possesses the skills to become a first-rate Hero due to his bloodlust. Though he's fairly meek and is often mocked for his very feminine appearance, Nagisa is one of Class 3-E's most level-headed individuals and never harbours any ill thoughts or grudges against his classmates. Nagisa's 'bug' is unique, even among his classmates, as it activates when he steps forwards with a strong will, causing a random effect to activate; this effect can be anything from increasing his strength to tremendous levels, or turning back time. Much like how Korosensei has a notebook with the secrets of the Class 3-E students, Nagisa has a notebook filled with Korosensei's weaknesses. :Kaede Kayano (茅野 カエデ) :Voiced by Aya Suzaki (Japanese) and Monica Rial (English) Kaede Kayano is a fairly weak-looking and inconspicuous girl with a cheerful demeanour that allows her to get along with anyone with ease. Despite her frame however Kaede harbours a deep love for pudding and will do absolutely anything should someone steal this treat from her, proving herself to be a fairly athletic individual. She has a strange obsession with her small bust size, claiming that that is her 'bug', something which Korosensei and the others deny. :Karma Akabane (赤羽 業) :Voiced by Nobuhiko Okamoto (Japanese) and Austin Tindle (English) Karma Akabane, the Red Devil, is one of the three transfer students to Class 3-E. Despite his young age, Karma has a reputation for being an incredibly skilled mage and swordsman, and he is said to possess a genius-level intellect and a sadistic personality. Karma lives in one of the three caves named 'Northern Cave', where he hones his skills by preying on any Hero that dares enter it. Though strong, Karma is also incredibly cocky and will often look down on others; somewhat fitting to his name, Karma's 'bug' severely decreases his luck stat whenever he gets even the littlest bit cocky, often causing washbasins to fall from nowhere down onto his head or pitfalls to open beneath him. :Yūma Isogai (磯貝 悠馬) :Voiced by Ryōta Ōsaka (Japanese) and Jerry Jewell (English) Yūma Isogai is one of the two class representatives of Class 3-E, and is considered to be the most 'heroic' member of the class. Unlike his classmates, Isogai wears an actual suit of armour, though due to his 'bug' it lacks a backside; this was originally thought to be due to his family being too poor to purchase a full suit of armour, though this 'bug' applies to any clothing he wears. Isogai is thought by his classmates to be 'prince charming', due to being incredibly humble and kind to anyone, as well as having a very positive outlook despite his family's financial difficulties. :Hiroto Maehara (前原 陽斗) :Voiced by Shintarō Asanuma (Japanese) and Chris Burnett (English) Hiroto Maehara is carefree guy with a "take one moment at a time" attitude. Though he gets along well with Isogai, the two balance each other out quite well as, unlike the polite and humble Isogai, Maehara is actually a playboy who really does wish to have a nice romantic relationship with someone. Despite being a member of E-Class, Maehara is popular with the other students, even those on the main campus, due to his honest and oft-selfless nature. :Taiga Okajima (岡島 大河) :Voiced by Ryo Naitou (Japanese) and Nick Haley (English) Taiga Okajima is the most perverted member of Class 3-E, and likely the most perverted student in the entire school. Rather open about his erotic obsessions, Okajima is shown to be unpopular with his female classmates. While both Korosensei and Itona are similarly perverted, Okajima wields his knowledge of perversion as a second blade, being well-versed in photographic skills and how to use Korosensei's perverted nature against him. Though Korosensei says otherwise, Okajima claims that his 'bug' forbids him from throwing away any pornographic material. :Hinata Okano (岡野 ひなた) :Voiced by Minami Tanaka (Japanese) and Didi Archilla (English) :Manami Okuda (奥田 愛美) :Voiced by Sayuri Yahagi (Japanese) and Felecia Angelle (English) :Megu Kataoka (片岡 メグ) :Voiced by Chie Matsuura (Japanese) and Morgan Garrett (English) :Yukiko Kanzaki (神崎 有希子) :Voiced by Satomi Satō (Japanese) and Leah Clark (English) :Justice Kimura (木村 正義) :Voiced by Shunsuke Kawabe (Japanese) and Jean-Luc Hester (English) :Hinano Kurahashi (倉橋 陽菜乃) :Voiced by Hisako Kanemoto (Japanese) and Kristen McGuire (English) :Sōsuke Sugaya (菅谷 創介) :Voiced by Eiji Miyashita (Japanese) and Kyle Phillips (English) :Tomohito Sugino (杉野 友人) :Voiced by Yoshitaka Yamaya (Japanese) and Clifford Chapin (English) :Kōtarō Takebayashi (竹林 孝太郎) :Voiced by Takahiro Mizushima (Japanese) and Scott Hinze (English) :Ryūnosuke Chiba (千葉 龍之介) :Voiced by Junji Majima (Japanese) and Z. Charles Bolton (English) :Ryōma Terasaka (寺坂 竜馬) :Voiced by Subaru Kimura (Japanese) and Marcus D. Stimac (English) :Rio Nakamura (中村 莉桜) :Voiced by Manami Numakura (Japanese) and Apphia Yu (English) :Kirara Hazama (狭間 綺羅々) :Voiced by Fuko Saito (Japanese) and Terri Doty (English) :Rinka Hayami (速水 凛香) :Voiced by Shiho Kawaragi (Japanese) and Jamie Marchi (English) :Sumire Hara (原 寿美鈴) :Voiced by Miho Hino (Japanese) and Michelle Lee (English) :Yuzuki Fuwa (不破 優月) :Voiced by Kana Ueda (Japanese) and Kristi Kang (English) :Kōki Mimura (三村 航輝) :Voiced by Shinya Takahashi (Japanese) and Joel McDonald (English) :Takuya Muramatsu (村松拓哉) :Voiced by Kouki Harasawa (Japanese) and Eric Cherry (English) :Tōka Yada (矢田 桃花) :Voiced by Ayaka Suwa (Japanese) and Michelle Rojas (English) :Taisei Yoshida (吉田 大成) :Voiced by Yoshiyuki Shimozuma (Japanese) and Orion Pitts (English) :Ritsu (律) :Voiced by Saki Fujita (Japanese) and Bryn Apprill (English) The Autonomous Thinking Magic Stone Tablet, nicknamed "Ritsu, the Evolving Mage", is one of Class 3-E's three transfer students. Ritsu was created a "long time ago" by a group of wise old mages, who inscribed every known spell into a stone tablet to aid future Heroes in defeating the Big Bad. In order to protect the stone tablet from those who wish to use magic for evil, it was given the gift of sentience. Though initially a monotonous and lonely soul, Ritsu was later modified by Korosensei in order to be cheerful and work alongside her classmates. Ritsu's 'bug' allows her to combine spells in order to cast entirely-new ones previously unknown to man, though doing so drains her MP at an incredible rate; comically, she is often shown eating to restore her power, and can sprout two very-human arms to do so using her "sorcery." :Itona Horibe (堀部 糸成) :Voiced by Megumi Ogata (Japanese) and Ricco Fajardo (English) Allies :Tadaomi Karasuma (烏間 惟臣) :Voiced by Tomokazu Sugita (Japanese) and Chris Ryan (English) Tadaomi Karasuma, sometimes referred to as Commander K. by the students, is the captain of the royal knights, and serves as the liaison between Class 3-E and the king's court. Karasuma is a swordsman of exceptional talent; knowing full-well that Class 3-E's 'bugs' are needed to defeat Korosensei, he trains them in the ways of combat. Though he is shown to care for his students, Karasuma comes off as quite a stoic and distant individual, rarely ever showing any emotion besides annoyance with Korosensei's actions. Alongside Nagisa and Karma, Karasuma is one of the only males who is not affected by Irina's spells of entrancement. :Irina Jelavić (イリーナ・イェラビッチ) :Voiced by Shizuka Itō (Japanese) and Martha Harms (English) Irina Jelavić is a well-known witch who specializes in entrancing males to do her bidding. Though she puts on a mature and sexy exterior, Irina is actually a very childish and immature witch who lacks understanding in societal cues. Though Irina specializes in and primarily uses her hypnosis spells, she is a master of all magic, though she rarely uses her magic for selfless reasons; her main goal is to create a spell powerful enough to enchant the ever-stoic Karasuma. She initially serves as a minor antagonist who kidnaps the girls of Class 3-E to aid in her creation of more powerful love-based spells, though is brought on as a magic teacher shortly after her defeat. Because of her surname and ego, the students insultingly call her "Professor Bitch" (ビッチ先生 Bicchi-sensei) most of the time. Enemies While the game includes a large amount of enemy characters, many of which are based on traditional role-playing creatures such as slimes or zombies, many minor enemies throughout the game are variations of Kunugigaoka's mascot character, Kunudon. These Kunudon enemies, while many share similar appearances, are all fairly unique in their skills and stats, though some serve more humorous roles than being actual enemies. Boss Characters :Neuro Nōgami (脳噛 ネウロ) :Voiced by Takehito Koyasu (Japanese) and David Wald (English) Neuro Nōgami was the central character of Yūsei Matsui's first manga series, Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro and the person who held the profession of Demon King prior to Korosensei. Neuro Nōgami, fitting for a Demon King, is a demon from the underworld who feeds off of mysteries. He eventually gave up on being the Demon King after discovering all of the world's mysteries and desired to see another world; after giving up his profession, he went and met a young girl named Yako Katsuragi, who he went to assist in learning about the circumstances of her father's death. Neuro Nōgami is the game's main antagonist as he returns to see how Korosensei has acted as the Demon King after he left the job, and yearns to feed off of the mysteries that Korosensei has created. :Shiro (白) // Kotarō Yanagisawa (柳澤耕太郎) :Voiced by Hiroki Narimiya (Japanese) and J. Michael Tatum (English) Kotarō Yanagisawa is the manager of the Temple of Trades, where people can go to change their current profession. In addition to working as the boss of the Temple of Trades, Yanagisawa also served as Itona Horibe's guardian under the disguise of a cloaked figure named "Shiro". In a somewhat comical fashion both Yanagisawa and Shiro are also depicted as two separate people, and the two are also known to host a stand-up comedy show. :God of Death (死神 Shinigami) :Voiced by Nobunaga Shimazaki (Japanese) and Ian Sinclair (English) Gallery Korosensei-Q ACL icon.png Trivia * Just as the Korosensei-Q! manga was originally designed to be a more comedic, fantasy-based retelling of the events that occurred in Assassination Classroom, this game takes that further by adapting more of the original story's plot points while also following an original story. Several character- and plot-related aspects of the original story have been brought into a fantasy setting, while also reimagined slightly in order to fit with the more-comical tone. * In the original Assassination Classroom manga, the Class 3-E students and the government worked together as part of Special Arms Against Unidentified Slimy Octopus. In the Korosensei-Q! game, the students and the crown work together as part of Students Armed Against Underworld's Supreme Overlord. Both are shortened to S.A.A.U.S.O. and the logo of the groups feature a silhouette of Korosensei's head surrounded by a box with a strike going through him diagonally. In the game however the logo was altered slightly, to fit the fantasy aesthetic, instead taking on the shape of a shield with a sword crossing over Korosensei's head. * The "Q" present in the game's title stands for "Quest." In the Japanese version of the game, the game's title is romanized on title screens as "Assassination Classroom: Koro Teacher Quest!", though this was changed in the English version of the game to use the game's official name. * Yūsei Matsui's first manga series, Neuro: Supernatural Detective, takes place within the same universe as Korosensei-Q!, despite the fact that Supernatural Detective takes place in modern times, whereas Korosensei-Q! a modern setting with fantasy elements. That series' central character, Neuro Nōgami, appears quite prominently in the game, primarily as the Demon King that preceded Korosensei, alongside several other major characters. * Many of the game's elements parody classic role-playing games such as the Dragon Quest series, with the most notable element being the usage of text boxes that use a black and white colour scheme in addition to pixellated graphics. Similarly, the game's title screen theme is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ahjYr0dRFAQ a chiptune remix of Seishun Satsubatsu-ron], the first opening theme to the Assassination Classroom anime adaption. Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Role-Playing Games